As computer technology has advanced, the performance of computer processors has increased. This increased performance has resulted in more complex computer programs providing increased functionality to users. However, this increased performance is not without its problems. One such problem is that as the computer programs become more complex, they use increased amounts of computer memory. This has led to a need to include more computer memory in computers, increasing the cost of such computers.